Beli
}} Physical Description Beli is tall with very long black hair that extends to her groin. Her eyes are fuchsia and her skin color/background suggests that she is Indian. In her default outfit, she wears a short purple top that shows the entirety of her midriff along with sheer, loose pants that also show her underwear or a pair of shorts underneath. This is accented with her gold bangle, necklace, headpiece, and shoes. She, like most women in the game, has large breasts and a thin build. Personality "Though she does not consider herself a religious person, Beli is in tune with her spiritual side. She tries to maintain a calm, relaxed, and subdued state of mind. She’s very trusting and submissive; making her a pushover. She’s an approval-seeker and feels the need for people to like her. Beli fears inadequacy and is always afraid that she’s doing something wrong. She has a poor body image and is upset about her eating habits, but seems too weak to change." '- Game Description' History "Beli instructs meditative yoga classes at the local gym. Though she does not consider herself a religious person she is very in-tune with her spiritual side. As somebody who grew up around Hindu influences she tends to stray away from things like drinking and partying, opting instead to spend her time doing more self-developmental exercises like meditation and nature walks. She loves to be outdoors and can often be found relaxing at the park. Beli tries hard to stick to a healthy vegan diet but has a crippling weakness for fried foods and sweets. She has developed strong friendships with some of the girls who take her class including Kyanna, Lola, and perhaps most unlikely of all, Jessie." '- Original Backstory' “Beli was a conservative yoga instructor until recently when she discovered her true sexual nature and frankly, she’s kind of a freak.” '-HunieCam Studio Bio' "Fresh out the shop. This time she literally isn’t keeping all that boob to herself, huns." '''-HunieCam Studio, HuniePot via Twitter''' Relationships Aiko Aiko and Beli have a good friendship and are patient with each other. She tries to invite Aiko to go to the beach and relax but Aiko would just try to be alone for a while to think of what to do with her life. Beli respects Aiko's decisions and behavior and has no arguments about it. Jessie Jessie and Beli have a balanced relationship. They have some agreements and disagreements with things on their minds. Jessie does some erotic things to Beli, for example, one of the images shows Jessie groping Beli's chest. In the game, Jessie purchased a bikini for Beli to wear at the beach, Beli's reaction to the outfit was negative and she refused to wear it because it exposed her body more than she was comfortable with. Kyanna Beli and Kyanna are on good terms as they both really enjoy yoga and are both in class together. Kyanna calls Beli awesome at one point in the game. HunieCam Statistics Initial Style Level: 1 Initial Talent Level: 2 Initial Pay Rate: $2/hr Fetishes: Chubby, Asian Smokes: Never Drinks: Sometimes Trivia * Beli is the one of the two characters to have a different appearance shown first than their default appearance in both games. The other is Kyu. * Beli is one of nine characters whose hair extends further down than their shoulders. Others are Kyanna, Tiffany, Audrey, Venus, Lailani, Nadia, Sarah and Marlena. * Beli is one of three characters who have a cup size of D in HuniePop. The others are Aiko and Lola. * She is one of five characters to have black hair. Others are Aiko, Kyanna, Lailani and Lillian. * Beli is one of three characters to wear a necklace. Two others are Kyu and Sarah. * She is one of the characters to be confirmed in HunieCam Studio, the others being Jessie, Aiko, Tiffany, Kyanna, Audrey, Lola and Nikki. * She becomes the "Asian" fetish in "HunieCam Studio". Next to Aiko and Lailani, despite Indians being in a separate racial classification from Asians. * Amber Lee Connors, Beli's voice actress, also voices Sarah and Candace from HunieCam Studio. * Beli is the heaviest character in the game. Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio